


Real Home

by wonderpot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memory Alteration, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderpot/pseuds/wonderpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十個關鍵詞，腦補 Bucky Barnes 成為 Winter Soldier 的過程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freight Car

**Author's Note:**

> 因為這是個洗腦文，Steve大概很少實際出現，回憶比較多。再次強調，這是個洗腦文，不能保證Happy Ending。

 

    佐拉神采奕奕打開實驗室大門，從兩天前接獲情報，離基茲比厄爾不遠處發現詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯中士，他就一直處於亢奮狀態。「詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯，32557038⋯⋯」他不禁喃喃自語起最後一次與實驗體相處時，反覆聽到的話語。  
  
    多年來他致力於超級士兵的血清研究，卻遭厄斯金奪得頭籌，每每見到舒密特的紅色骷髏頭總教人煩心。如今，他在研究上取得了重大進展。  
  
    『我們沿基茲比厄爾河一路尋找，發現一名受傷的敵軍，兵籍號碼是32557038⋯⋯』  
  
    他在實驗體上注射第五種試劑，並進行光源觸媒測試，看來有了成效。巴恩斯跌入山谷三天才被尋獲，仍有生命跡象。試劑在巴恩斯身上發揮了作用，墜谷後才得以存活，可惜沒有及時發現，無法接回斷掉的手臂。如果他的研究繼續進行下去，說不定將來能研究出自行生長的新手臂。話說回來，少一條手臂不算什麼，他早就想研究人體有無辦法與機械整合，進而培養出人機混合的超級士兵。他讀過類似的研究報告，在實驗體接上簡易的金屬義肢，但普通人體無法長期承受金屬的重量，在連續戰鬥的測試中金屬手臂反倒成為負擔。他見過那個滑稽的美國小丑戰鬥，假使巴恩斯中士也有這樣的體能，假以時日，一定能做出最棒的戰鬥手臂。  
  
    史蒂夫・羅傑斯，那個美國小丑，據說跟實驗體是童年好友。舒密特對他相當在意，花了整整三個月的時間，動員了他們在加拿大安大略省潛藏的同志，假扮羅傑斯父母的遠親搭火車長途跋涉到布魯克林探訪。事實證明那相當值得——他反覆閱讀那個美國小丑的檔案，那一長串疾病與生理缺陷讓他推敲出十三種可能的血清試劑。這下他得再讀一次，連同實驗體的個人檔案。他們優秀的情報員成功從巴恩斯家的親友鄰居口中取得許多有用的情報，美國人一定想不到，在大湖另一邊的鄰居也不盡然可信。  
  
    他站在手術床旁，「歡迎來到九頭蛇，巴恩斯，這是你的新家。」靜靜等待實驗體甦醒。

 

  
  
＆＆＆＆＆

 

 

  
    他一直在往下掉，彷彿碰不到地似的。他開始後悔開了玩笑，說這次任務是史蒂夫為了報復在康尼島樂園慫恿他搭雲霄飛車，史蒂夫現在一定很不好受。  
  
    詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯中士，32557038，不知道被敵軍關了多久。那個怪里怪氣的老頭又像上次那樣在他身上做了一些奇怪的事情。他的肩膀不再疼痛，但每次醒來都會忘記自己早已失去左手臂，就像現在，他拚命想要掙脫身上的鎖鏈，當右半身撞在實驗床上發出聲響，左肩卻感覺輕飄飄的。  
  
    那個老頭在他上次醒來時讓他見了一個人，可是他對之後發生的事情一點印象都沒有。  
  
    他只記得剛才的夢，那一年跟史蒂夫到康尼島樂園去玩。  
  
    『巴奇，我不是不相信你，那是木造軌道，萬一軌道斷了我們就死定了！』  
  
    『拜託，史蒂夫，你沒看到這麼多人去搭，這是全國知名景點，就算軌道斷了也值得。』  
  
    『我看不出來這有什麼觀光價值，如果是搭霧中少女號⋯⋯』  
  
    『霧中少女號是給新婚蜜月夫婦搭的，不是給我們的好嗎，再說我們哪有錢跑到那麼遠的地方去？』  
  
    最後自己強迫史蒂夫上了車，可憐的史蒂夫，即使怕得要死，也絕不示弱。他不知道當年的自己為什麼會那樣。  
  


 

  
＆＆＆＆＆

 

  
  
    「我們又見面了，巴恩斯中士。今天你感覺如何？」安東．奧斯特洛夫斯基站在病床前。  
  
    看實驗體的眼神，似乎不記得自己。  
  
    「我們見過嗎？這裡是⋯⋯？」  
  
    安東先是故作驚訝，嘆了口氣後開口：「這裡是醫院，醫生大概讓你睡太久，頭腦也變得昏昏沉沉。上次你醒來的時候我們就見過了，還記得嗎？我們聊到幾年前你和史蒂夫進行過一場大冒險？在貨運列車上？」  
  
    「你是看起來有點眼熟。」  
  
    「很高興你又想起我了，中士。你的手臂還好嗎？」指了指左手臂，安東想，必須確認實驗體還記不記得那個在火車上的任務。  
  
    「我、我少了一條手臂⋯⋯」  
  
    是的，忽然失去了習以為常的存在，要面對這件事並不是那麼容易。  
  
    「巴恩斯中士，國家很感謝你的付出，很遺憾的是我們找到你的時候已經太遲了。」  
  
    「我好像從哪裡摔了下來，能活著就很謝天謝地。他⋯⋯羅傑斯隊長，他還好吧？」  
  
    實驗體在第一次甦醒後就出現記憶斷層的現象，也完全沒發覺自己所待的地方，其實只是精心包裝過的美式病房。佐拉的實驗血清加速了代謝，在他身上用藥的作用也不長，只能想辦法從心理層面突破。  
  
    安東皺了皺眉，說：「史蒂夫，你也知道他的，為了國家和別人的安危奮不顧身，現在還在前線奮戰，但他在你睡著的時候來探望過。」  
  
    「只要他沒事就好。」  
  
    「巴奇・巴恩斯永遠都把隊長的安危放在第一位。」  
  
    實驗體忽然顯得有些不安。  
  
    「剛才提到我們上次聊過的事，我到底跟你說了什麼？」  
  
    「噢，那不過是巴奇跟史蒂夫參與過大大小小冒險中的其中之一。」他裝出一副沒什麼大不了的模樣。  
  
    「我和史蒂夫的確做過很多事。」安東在內心說：是的，以後你全都會告訴我。  
  
   

    不過現在——

  
    「上次你說你和史蒂夫一起去搭了霧中少女號，非常精采的冒險！」  
  
    「霧中少女？不，我不記得自己跟史蒂夫搭過。」  
  
    「噢，巴奇，你忘記了嗎？你說你和史蒂夫從紐約市搭火車往西北，一路到了邊境，甚至為了省錢，偷偷搭上貨運列車。如果不是沒帶證件，你們早就到了尼加拉瀑布的另一端。」  
  
    實驗體露出茫然的表情：「我們真的做過這件事？」  
  
    「當然，史蒂夫說想要搭霧中少女號，那是全國數一數二知名的度假行程不是嗎？因為史蒂夫想要搭，你就帶他去了，難道不是這樣嗎？」  
  
    「史蒂夫是有說過霧中少女號。」  
  
    「但他不會承認說他想跟你去，他會說——」  
  
    「他說想去的話，我一定會跟他去的。」  
  
    根據情報顯示，史蒂夫・羅傑斯與巴奇・巴恩斯是童年時期的好友，長大後也形影不離。組織那個北美情報端彙集了不少零碎的口頭紀錄，他得一一進行確認。  
  
    「就是這樣，巴奇。所以，你就和史蒂夫一起去搭了霧中少女號。」  
  
    只花了不到一秒，「沒錯，我們搭上了那艘船。」  
  
    「風景好嗎？」他顯得興致盎然。  
  
    實驗體微笑：「我不太記得那天的事，但我想史蒂夫應該很興奮。」  
  
    「一點也沒錯，史蒂夫很開心，因為你帶他去搭了霧中少女號。」  
   

    安東露出滿意的微笑。人類總是難以抗拒美好的回憶，即使不是真的，也會被自己說服。

 

 

＝＝＝

21世紀的霧中少女號  
<http://www.maidofthemist.com>  
1930年代的霧中少女號  
<http://www.gettyimages.com.au/pictures/maid-of-the-mist-tourist-boat-niagara-falls-usa-canada-news-photo-463971685>


	2. One

 

 

    巴奇不像史蒂夫一樣那麼相信上帝。  
  
  
    『我想這世界是有神，但我不知道神長什麼樣子。』  
  
  
    『這世上只有一個神，就像聖經說的那樣。』  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  ＆＆＆＆＆  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    安東打開門，看見佐拉神色凝重站在面前。  
  
  
    「奧斯特、呃，奧斯特洛夫斯基先生——」  
  
  
    他十分清楚佐拉拜訪的原因，「佐拉博士，稱呼我安東就好，畢竟我的姓氏對這裡的人來說太拗口了。」  
  
  
    「不，一點都不會，奧斯特洛夫斯基先生，我剛回到基地，聽說您對巴恩斯做了物理實驗，這跟我們協議的不同，我是這項實驗的負責人，主掌他一切實驗，而你——身為我們敬重的訪客，負責從旁解析他的心理活動。」  
  
  
    「您說得極是，我按照協議已經弄清楚巴恩斯許多事，也得到一些美國隊長的個人情報。我不太清楚您說的物理實驗是？」安東早就在心裡想像過佐拉氣急敗壞的模樣。  
  
  
  
    「我指的是你用高壓電擊巴恩斯，那根本就不該發生！你沒有權力這麼做！我想你很清楚，巴恩斯是我們納粹支部的財產，你只是一個不請自來的訪客，我甚至不知道你用了什麼讓上面的人同意你到這裡，但巴恩斯是我的！」  
  
  
    「佐拉博士，您無須如此生氣，我跟您同樣對研究充滿熱忱，巴恩斯在注射您研發的血清後，高壓電擊只能說像是⋯⋯被狗咬了一樣？」即使他樂見這位矮個子瑞士人發火，要是玩得太過火，他在這個日耳曼民族至上的分部日子可就不好過了。  
  
  
    只見佐拉遲疑了一秒，「高壓電擊對他除了短暫的神經知覺作用外，就我所知，不會產生永久性的影響。」  
  
  
    「佐拉博士，我讀過您之前的測試報告，我以百分之五十的日耳曼血統發誓，如果高壓電擊會對巴恩斯造成傷害的話，我絕對不會——」  
  
  
    「奧斯特洛夫斯基先生，我相當清楚這件事，但這裡一切的實驗都必須在我的監控下進行，更別說您用了一些會令舒密特擔憂的方式，讓其他人協助您實驗。」  
  
  
    「他們都是自願的，我絕對沒有強迫任何人。」  
  
  
  
    佐拉搖了搖頭，「考慮到您的專業，我想沒有任何人會覺得他是被迫的。」又接著說：「我剛才提過了，所有實驗都必須在我的監控下，所以，希望您現在能報告實驗的詳細內容⋯⋯」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  ＆＆＆＆＆  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    他剛認識史蒂夫時在想，為什麼羅傑斯跟他們家上同間教堂，卻沒在教堂碰過面。頭一回他們在彌撒遇見彼此，在長椅的兩端還沒來得及打招呼，馬修神父已經親切地問候史蒂夫的近況。彌撒後聽莎拉和他媽媽談話，才知道除了莎拉在醫院工作與常人不同的緣故，半數時間史蒂夫都被逼著留在家裡休息。  
  
  
    我的身體不太好。史蒂夫這麼對他說過。但認識他整整一年後巴奇才發現，史蒂夫的身體不只是「不太好」，根本是「很不好」。  
  
  
    他們認識快三個月以後的某一天，史蒂夫竟然用很平常的語氣說：「巴奇，你可以到另一邊來嗎？因為我這邊的耳朵聽不太清楚。」現在巴奇知道，他那邊的耳朵不是「聽不太清楚」，應該是「聽不見」。  
  
  
    但是比任何人都好強的史蒂夫，如果不是非到必要，絕對不會示弱。  
  
  
    巴奇想：史蒂夫、他居然不知道自己並不需要證明任何事。  
  
  
  
  
    史蒂夫還活著的這件事，對周遭的人來說，稱為上帝的恩賜一點也不過份。  
  
  
  
    現在，在他眼前活繃亂跳的史蒂夫，表情雀躍地說：「巴奇，這個聖誕我終於可以跟大家一起唱歌了！」  
  
  
    在認識史蒂夫的第三年，他的身體好轉許多，這陣子已經參與過幾次教堂的聖歌練習，即使莎拉大概會要求史蒂夫在午夜彌撒前回家，他終於能跟其他孩子在聖誕夜的傍晚一起唱聖歌給教友聽。  
  
  
    「是是是，你已經說了三次。能不能告訴我為什麼現在我們要到這裡來？」剛過了晚餐時間，說好史蒂夫要在他家過夜，此刻，他們卻站在教堂前的石階上。  
  
  
    巴奇今年也參加了吟誦聖歌的活動，絕大原因只是為了跟史蒂夫在一起，以及史蒂夫因病缺席時，巴奇能讓他及時跟上進度。  
  
  
    只見史蒂夫有些害羞地說：「我想稍微練習一下，看看自己唱歌的樣子。」  
  
  
    巴奇忍不住吐槽：「你是說讓我來看吧？！」  
  
  
    他直接進了禮拜堂，史蒂夫跟在後面。他不自覺地壓低聲音：「羅傑斯，我從沒在這種時間來這裡，你說這裡會不會只有我們兩個？」  
  
  
    「神跟我們在——」史蒂夫像見到巴奇翻的白眼似地，沒把話說完。  
  
  
    不過接下來有好一會兒，巴奇發現自己跟史蒂夫一樣站在點滿白蠟燭的聖母像前，注視瑪莉亞慈愛的神情。  
  
  
  
  
    直到他們聽見一聲男人的低吼。  
  
  
    接著又是幾聲哀求。  
  
  
  
  
    「天啊⋯⋯不⋯⋯」  
  
  
    「拜託⋯⋯」  
  
  
  
  
    巴奇和史蒂夫同時轉身往聲音的來源望去，又四目相對，都滿臉狐疑。  
  
  
    在史蒂夫移動腳步前，「史蒂夫，」巴奇下意識拉住史蒂夫的手。他的直覺告訴自己，他們在這個時間到教堂來，大人一定會問為什麼，他也不想知道為什麼其他人在這個時間到這裡來。  
  
    「巴奇，他可能需要我們幫助。」  
  
  
    沒人能攔住史蒂夫。  
  
  
    他們悄悄走到禮拜堂隔壁的小房間，發覺聲音來自小房間裡的儲物室。  
  
  
    只是接近來源以後，巴奇的臉色就越來越難看。  
  
  
    「啊⋯⋯再深、再深一點⋯⋯⋯」那是一個男人，伴隨著肉體的擦撞聲。  
  
  
    儲物室的用品，顯然也因為那兩人的激烈運動，發出碰碰的聲響。  
  
  
  
  
    再怎麼喜歡路見不平的史蒂夫，到這時也明白這個人絕對不需要自己幫忙。  
  
  
    巴奇扯了扯史蒂夫的袖子示意要離開，這下他完全不想知道裡面那兩個男人是誰。  
  
  
    只是就在他們要踏出小房間那瞬間——  
  
  
    「啊⋯⋯神父⋯⋯」  
  
  
    兩人震驚地回頭。巴奇看到史蒂夫的表情，像在問：你也聽到了嗎？  
  
  
  
  
    之後他們躺在巴奇的床上，史蒂夫彷彿在喃喃自語：「不知道是哪個神父？」  
  
  
    如果是馬修神父，史蒂夫一定會很受傷吧。巴奇想。  
  
  
    「史蒂夫，我們並不知道那裡面發生了什麼事。」他的話惹來史蒂夫白眼。  
  
    「我說真的，另一個人，我們沒聽到他說話，說不定那個人不是我們的神父。」  
  
  
    「就算不是神父，那樣做⋯⋯神不會允許他們那樣的行為，而且還是在那裡⋯⋯」  
  
  
    巴奇遲疑了幾秒，不確定該不該分享跟好友不同的想法：「我覺得，如果兩個男人相愛的話，神也一定會認可的。」  
  
  
    「但他們無法結婚，馬修神父說沒有結婚的人不可以——」  
  
  
    「那是因為他們不能在這裡結婚。今天如果是大人發現這件事，我想他們早就報警了。」  
  
  
    史蒂夫有好長一段時間沒有回應。  
  
    「我沒想到報警這件事，但如果我們報警了，是不是害了他們？」  
  
    「史蒂夫——不管怎樣，那都已經過去了，你不是要練習唱歌嗎？現在唱給我聽，剛好我想睡了。」巴奇向他眨了眨眼。

 

(TBC)

 


End file.
